Verträumte Nacht
by Merilflower
Summary: Die Digimonritter machen Urlaub ... Bei sowas kann sich viel ergeben ^^
1. Teil 1

Titel: Verträumte Nacht  
Autor: Merilflower  
Fic: Digimon  
Grene: Romance, Com  
Parings: Yama/Tai:; Ken/Davis; Takeru/Kari  
Grüße: Alle die die Fic lesen *grins* und sowieso an alle Taito Fans!!!  
Kommentar: Vorne weg, ich weiß wann und ob überhaupt diese Fis zu Ende geschrieben wird. Meril ist ein furchtbar faules Tier *g*  
Tja, zur Geschichte … am besten lest ihr sie einfach … *grins* Würd' mich riesig über Comments freuen! Nun aber viel Spaß   
  
  
Verträumte Nacht  
  
Teil 1  
  
Es war ein sonnig schöner Tag mitten im Sommer. Der Wind wehte leicht, ließ die Blätter der Bäume rauschen und machte es angenehm warm. Vögel flogen umher, sangen Lieder, kümmerten sich um ihre Jungen. Es war eine sehr entspannende Atmosphäre, keine Laute, kein Lärm, einfache Stille, unterbrochen durch leises plätschern des Baches. Der Junge genoss das Schweigen der Natur, genoss diese Geräuschlosigkeit. Verträumt hing her seinen Gedanken nach, spielte eine leise Melodie auf seiner Muntamonika. Sie kam ihm einfach in den Sinn, er dachte nicht über sie nach. Sie würde ihm wieder entfallen, dass wusste er. So spielte er weiter, wie er es immer früher tat. Heute hatte er keine Zeit mehr dazu. Ständig stand er unter Stress, hatte Bandproben, musste für die Schule lernen. Da blieb nicht mehr viel Freizeit. Außerdem hatte er noch ein Problem, was ihn in letzter Zeit mehr beschäftigte, als es ihm lieb war. Er konnte sich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren, war ständig abgelenkt. Er wachte mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet auf, konnte dann nicht mehr einschlafen, wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, und das jede Nacht. Schon so lange. Und nur wegen einer Person. Einer gewissen Person. Aber er wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, dachte es wäre eine Phase, die wieder vorbei geht. Dass das jedem passiert kann, nur nicht ihm. Nur nicht ihm.   
Genießerisch spürte Yamato das Wasser um seine Füße spielen. Es war angenehm kühl. Er saß am Rande des Baches, ließ seine Füße in ihn gleiten. Matt hatte die Augen geschlossen. Endlich hatte er frei, frei für ganze sechs Wochen. Es waren die großen Sommerferien angebrochen, keine Schule, keine Proben. Alle Bandmitglieder waren im Urlaub mit ihren Familien, außer er. Denn eine richtige Familie hatte Matt nicht. Das machte ihm nichts aus, Yamato hatte sich daran gewöhnt meistens alleine zu sein. Keine Familie zu haben. Ja, man kann sich daran gewöhnen. Denn, wenn seit der frühsten Kindheit die Hälfte fehlt, zwei ganze Personen nicht da sind und der Vater von morgens früh bis Abendsspät arbeitete, gewöhnt man sich daran. Gewöhnt man sich an alles. Und es war nicht schlimm, denn schließlich hatte Yamato seine Freunde. Sie waren seine Familie. Seine Vertrauten. Und er wollte sie auf keinen Fall mehr verlieren. Sie waren ihm so wichtig geworden während der Abenteuer, die sie erlebt hatten, die nun schon so lange her waren. Ganz besonders eine Person war ihm ans Herz gewachsen. In sein Herz verschmolzen. Diese eine Person ...  
~~~~~  
Und wieder waren diese Gedanken da, die ihn die so vielen Wochen verfolgten, ihm keine Ruhe gaben, sich nicht abstellen ließen. Er hasste es daran zu denken, und trotzdem tat er es immer wieder. Wieso? Diese Frage wird wohl immer offen bleiben. Solange bis er wieder verfliegt. Der Anfall von Gefühlen, an dem diese Person schuld ist, verfliegt. Vielleicht wird aber das Verlangen nach einer Antwort auf diese unausgesprochene Frage so groß, dass es aus Yamato heraus bricht. Diese ganzen aufgestauten Empfindungen, Gefühle, die Trauer und Wut, all das, was er die ganzen Jahre zurück gehalten hatte, und besonders diese verwirrenden Gefühle der letzten Zeit aus ihm herausbrechen ...  
Nein. Das passierte bestimmt nicht. Er hatte sich die ganzen Jahre unter Kontrolle, warum nun nicht mehr. Er war glücklich, und das sollte auch so bleiben. Ja, endlich hatte er Klarheit geschaffen, diese ganze Gefühlschaos war weg, wie weggeblasen. Oder einfach nur ganz tief in ihm vergraben, in der Dunkelheit seiner Seele. Er wusste es nicht, es war ihm egal. Er versuchte krampfhaft glücklich zu sein. Dass ihm, wie glaubte, auch gelang.  
Matt legte sich zurück, ließ seine Füße immer noch im Bach verweilen und schaute in den Himmel. Er beobachtete die Wolken, wie sie ihre Bahnen zogen sich ständig veränderten. ‚Mann, wo bleiben die bloß', ging es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Da sieht man mal wieder, wie man sich auf seine Freunde verlassen kann. Hatten wir nicht halb vier ausgemacht? Sie sind schon `ne halbe Stunde zu spät dran.' Langsam aber sicher wurde Yamato doch etwas ungeduldig. Er war es ja gewohnt, dass einer immer zu spät kam, aber doch nicht alle auf einmal. Das wunderte ihn schon. Dazu kam noch, dass Matt langsam schläfrig wurde. Er schloss die Augen. Viel geschlafen hatte er diese Nacht nicht. Sie hatten den Abschied seiner Bandkollegen gefeiert. Die anderen waren auch dabei gewesen, um auf die Ferien anzustoßen. All zu lang ging es eigentlich nicht, aber er war mit seinem besten Freund Taichi noch in einer Bar versackt, wo sie dann doch noch einen über den Durst getrunken hatten. Matt musste grinsen als er an den herumtorkelten Tai dachte. Sie hatten sich zwar schon oft zusammen besoffen, aber aus einem, ihm unbegreiflichen Grund (^^) wusste er dann nie mehr, was danach geschah. Diesmal, hatte er sich aber zurück gehalten. Wohl, um nicht ganz die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
~~~~~  
Kurze Zeit später war Yamato auch schon eingenickt, und ins Land der Träume abgereist. Er hatte sich den Schlaf auch redlich verdient. So viele Sorgen wie er in letzter Zeit hatte, war es nicht einfach für ihn völlig abzuschalten. Ihn nahm es noch immer sehr mit, dass sich seine Familie getrennt hatte. Noch nach all diesen Jahren war es schwer für ihn. Schwerer als er sich eingestehen wollte. Nach außen war er stark, der tapfere Junge, dem man nicht anhaben konnte. Aber in seinem Inneren sah dass alles ganz anders aus. Es war verschlossen, vor jedem Menschen verborgen. Und auch vor sich selbst versteckte er seine eigenen Gefühle.   
Es verging einige Zeit, und nichts geschah. Der Bach suchte sich weiter seinen Weg durch die saftigen Wiesen, die Vögel untermalten dessen Geplätscher mit ihrem Gesang, und der Wind fand seine eigene Melodie im immer weiteren Lauf durch die Welt der Harmonie. Er streifte das blonde Haar, des Jungen, der noch immer friedlich dalag, in seiner eigenen Welt für ein paar Sekunden versunken zu sein schien. Kläglich gestört wurde diese Ruhe durch laute Rufe. Weit von diesem Einklang entfernt, kam eine Gruppe junger Menschen herbei gelaufen. Vorweg stürmten zwei Jungen, deren Frisur sich ungemein ähnelte. Sie passten sich immer wieder einen Fußball zu, und verursachten wohl den meisten Lärm durch ihr immer wieder aufkommendes Lachen. Die anderen folgten ihnen in heitere Gespräche vertieft. Die Stimmung war entspannt und gelöst. Endlich war die Schule zu Ende, zu mindestens für dieses Schuljahr. „Komm schon Ken! Spiel doch mit.", rief der jüngere der beiden nach vorne gestürmten, nach hinten. „Ach, nein, Davis!", gab ein Junge der etwa im gleich Alter war zurück. Er lächelte, als er das enttäuschte Gesicht von Daisuke sah. Damit wollte sich Davis aber nicht zufrieden geben. Er schoss er den Fußball besonders weit, damit sein Mitspieler etwas zu tun hatte. „Hier Tai!" Mit diesen Worten machte er kehrt und rannte auf den Jungen mit den traumhaft schönen schwarzen Haaren zu. Taichi lächelte nur, da er Davis davon sausen sah und folgte dem Ball. Als Ken stehen blieb erhöhte Davis noch mal sein Tempo und umarmte Ken stürmisch. Er drückte ihm ein Kuss auf den Mund, welcher sofort innig erwidert wurde. Sie verloren sich in diesem Spiel ihrer Zungen. „Wenn du nicht zu mir kommst, komm ich halt zu dir, mein Schatz!" Davis schaute Ken zärtlich in Augen und strich eine Strähne seines Pechschwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Ken lächelte wieder und küsste Davis erneut. „Das wollte ich nur erreichen, Dai-chan!", grinste er und zog Davis mit sich, als er in die Knie ging. Ken legte sich auf den Jungen mit der Fliegerbrille und verteilte süße kleine Küsse auf dessen Gesicht. „Ich denke, wir gehen schon mal vor!", rief Takeru schmunzelnd und zog Hikari mit sich. Davis und Ken waren nun schon seit einem Monat zusammen und glücklicher denn je. „Ja, ja!", kam es nur von den beiden, dann widmeten sie sich wieder gegenseitig.   
~~~~~~   
Taichi hielt weiter seinen Sprint und war bald bei dem kleinen Bach angekommen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich neben Yamato sinken. Tai beobachtete den Jungen, der sich sein bester Freund nannte. Er musste lächeln, er hatte es schon oft bemerkt, aber gerade in diesem Moment wurde es Tai wieder deutlich. Yamato sah aus wie ein kleines Kind wenn er schlief. Fast wie ein Engel, denn man nicht traute zu wecken, weil man befürchtet, dieses selige Lächeln, was auf dessen Gesicht ruht, zu zerstören. Die blonden Haare untermalten dies noch bei weitem. „Man, ihr macht vielleicht einen Lärm! Wie soll man denn dabei schlafen!" Matt blinzelte Taichi durch die noch verschlafenen Augen an. Tai lachte. „Was ist denn jetzt bitte schon wieder so witzig?", murrte Yamato. „Schon okay!", gab Tai zurück und schaute auf die andere Seite des Wasserlaufes. ‚Und genauso kindisch!' Matt setze sich ebenfalls auf und blickte wie Tai über den Bach hinweg. „Und außerdem seit ihr viel zu spät!", meckerte Yamato weiter. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen geweckt zu werden, und grad wo er mal wieder so gut geschlafen hatte. Tai musste wieder grinsen, als er sich das Gemecker anhörte. Ja, dass war sein Matt. Sein bester Freund. Nun wieder etwas wacher stand Yamato auf und schaute in Richtung der anderen, die nun auch langsam heran trabten. „Hallo Bruderherz!", begrüßte ihn als erstes Takeru. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Von Matt kam allerdings nur ein mürrisches „Hallo!". „Alles okay?", fragte Sora besorgt. „Ach, klar!", meinte Taichi der sich neben Yamato gestellt hatte. „Unsere kleine Prinzessin ist nur ein wenig verstimmt, weil wir sie in ihrem Schönheitsschlaf gestört und sie haben warten lassen!" Bei diesen Worten zog Tai Matts Kopf unter seine Achsel, nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten und rubbelte etwas unsanft über dessen Haar. Alle lachten herzlich. Matt versuchte sich zu wehren, doch es gelang ihm nicht ganz. Es endete wie üblich in einer kleinen Rangelei, der die anderen nicht weiter zusahen. Sie kannten es von denn zweien schon zu genüge. Yamato hatte schließlich die Überhand und schmiss Taichi auf den Boden. Dieser hielt sich allerdings an ihm fest und so landete Matt auf Tai.  
~~~~~~  
Yamato setzte sich auf Tais Hüfte, und hielt mit seinen Händen dessen Armgelenken über dem Kopf fest. Nun war Taichi Matt ausgeliefert, und dass wusste dieser genau. Auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers machte sich ein böses Grinsen breit und die Augen verengten sich. Tai schluckte. Yamato war zwar nicht stärker als er, aber er hatte die eindeutig bessere Stellung erwischt. "Hehe ... Matt ... ähm ... du willst mir doch nicht etwas antun, oder? Wir sind doch die besten Freunde ... und ... äh ..." Weiter sprach er nicht. Matt hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und war nun ganz nah über dem von Taichi. Ihre Nasenspitzen trennten nur ein paar Zentimeter. Tai spürte den Atem Matts auf seinen Wagen. Regelmäßig und ruhig war er. Das Grinsen, das Yamatos Mund zierte, verschwand. Fasziniert starrte Taichi in die Augen seines Freundes. Himmelblau, dennoch so tief und unergründlich wie die Ozeane dieser Welt. Dies verlieh ihnen diese dunkle Färbung, was verzauberte. Diese Augen, ein Spiel aus Blautönen und Fassetten, der Farbintensivität. Unübertrefflich. Unergründlich, kein Geheimnis ließen sie frei. Nichts was den Junge der auf ihm auf ihm saß verriet. Nichts was Taichi sagte, was Matt nun vor hatte. Aber komischer Weise, war ihm dass egal. Tai dachte nicht darüber nach, schaute nur in die Augen, die ihn anblickten. Vergaß völlig die Welt um sich herum. Die Zeit schien still zustehen. Still zustehen, für die Ewigkeit von Sekunden. Und dann war es vorbei. Einfach vorbei. Endete so unerwartet, wie es begonnen hatte. Der Blick Yamatos klärte sich. Er zwinkerte ein paar mal, und die Augen, in denen man noch immer versinken mochte, sahen nun gestochen scharf. Wie aus einer Traumwelt erwacht, schauten sie erschreckt, fast panisch. Aber auch dies nur eine Winzigkeit von Sekunde. Nun war es wieder der Yamato, den Tai kannte. Das Lächeln tauchte wieder auf. Das unverkannte Lächeln, das so viele Mädchenherzen brechen ließ.  
„Baka!", Tai bekam von Yamato eine Kopfnuss auf die Stirn. Nun war er völlig verwirrt. Er hatte mit dem Tod gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem einzigen Wort. Matt stand auf und ging zu den anderen, die sich an der Nähe des Baches niedergelassen hatten. Tai drehte sich auf die Seite und stütze seinen Kopf auf den Arm. Er schaute Matt nach, der sich noch einmal umdrehte und ihn wieder so unverschämt angrinste. Den Jungen soll einer mal verstehen, schoss es Taichi durch den Kopf. Kein Wunder das er noch keine Freundin hat, grinste Taichi in sich hinein. Dies sagte er aber besser nicht laut. Schließlich war er eben gerade grad noch so vom Tod verschont geblieben.  
Mein, Gott Matt! Was war denn eben mit dir los?, fährt sich Yamato selbst an. Er hatte sich zu den anderen gesetzt und schaute zu Taichi, der nun auch auf sie zukam. Tai lachte mal wieder. Warum wusste Matt nicht. Aber, bei Taichi musste man sich das auch nicht fragen, schließlich lachte er immer. Tai ließ sich neben Sora nieder. Schräg gegenüber von Matt. Die beiden waren mitten in eine hitzige Diskussion geraten. Es ging wohl darum, wie sie nun den Sommer verbringen sollten. Allerdings war es so ein wildes hin und her zwischen allen, dass Yamato nur Bahnhof verstand. Als er zu Taichi blickte, las er auch nur Fragezeichen in dessen Gesicht.  
„Also, um was geht es eigentlich Leute?", fragte Yamato nun so laut, dass sofort alle verstummten. „Oh, ihr seid ja wieder da!", kam es von Sora. „Ja, stell dir vor, liebste Sora.", gab Tai schnippisch zurück, dabei grinste er wieder. Es war also nicht böse gemeint. „Also?", fragte Matt nun ein zweites Mal. „Ja ... äh ... wir besprechen, was wir machen. Wir hatten uns dafür entschieden mal so zwei, drei Wochen campen zu gehen oder so, aber wohin ist jetzt die Frage.", klärte sie Joe nun endlich auf. „Campen? Das ist ne coole Idee!", sagte eine Stimme hinter Matt. Als er sich umdrehte erblickte er Davis und Ken Händchenhaltend auf sie zukommen. „Ah, nun kommt auch das zweite Liebespärchen!", rief Takeru den beiden entgegen. Yamato kuckte seinen Bruder verdattert an. Wieso zweites Liebespärchen? TK schmunzelte ihn nur an und widmete sich Kari, die schon nach ihm verlangte. Als von Takeru dann auch nichts Weiteres kam sollte es nun auch egal sein. Jetzt ging es darum ein geeignetes Ziel für ihren Campingausflug zu finden.   
So verbrachten sie den weitern Nachmittag damit, darüber reden wo der schönste Platz sei, wo es am sichersten war, wohin man nicht so lang bräuchte, um es zu erreichen, welches Fahrmittel sie nehmen sollten um den Platz zu erreichen. Schließlich hatte nur Joe einen Führerschein. Die anderen waren ja noch alle siebzehn Beziehungsweise noch jünger. Alle hatten viel Spaß und das planen bereitete allen eine große Freude. 


	2. Teil 2

Titel: Verträumte Nacht  
Autor: Merilflower  
Fic: Digimon  
Grene: Romance, Com  
Parings: Yama/Tai; Ken/Davis; Takeru/Kari  
Grüße: Alle die die Fic lesen *grins* und sowieso an alle Taito Fans!!!  
Und besonders an Schlomo-chan und Alcione! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! ^^ *knuddel*  
Kommentar: Tja ja .. ich bin ganz begeistert von mir! Jaaaaaaaa ... Meril hats geschafft den nächsten Teil zu schreiben!!!! Sorry für lange warten! ich werd mich demnächst anstrengen schneller zu sein! ^^  
'Türlich freu ich mich wieder über Reviews und Comments aller Art! *smile*  
Abba nun viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
  
  
Teil 2  
  
Endlich war der Tag der Abreise. Sie hatten sich entschieden, mit dem Zug zu fahren. Es war die einfachste Lösung. Wie gesagt, es hatte keiner außer Joe einen Führerschein, und mit den Fahrrädern, wäre es zu ihrem Wunschziel zu weit gewesen. Sie hatten sich einen Wald, in der nähe des Meeres, des Pazifischen Ozeans ausgesucht. Dort hatte Daisuke, mit seinem Vater ein Wochenende verbracht, und war begeistert gewesen. Es war ein schönes Stück Land und nur wenige Minuten Fußmarsch bis hin zum kühlen Meerwasser. So hatten sie ihre Sachen gepackt und nach allen notwendigen Vorrichtungen, auf die Joe peinlichst genau achtete, den Bahnhof nach einer Woche angesteuert. Die meisten Eltern waren da, um ihre Schützlinge zu verabschieden. Eigentlich eine komische Situation, denn die Erwachsenen waren mehr als froh, endlich ihre Kinder am Bahnhof verabschieden zu können. Sie freuten sich darüber, das die Jugendlichen einmal aus der Großstadt heraus konnten und nicht den ganzen Sommer die Abgase und denn Lärm hätten ertragen müssen. Die Zugfahrt würde mehrere Stunden dauern. Sie hatten ein großes Abteil, in dem sie sich ausbreiten konnten, was sie auch gebührend taten.  
Während der ganzen Zeit über betrachtete Yamato, Davis und Ken. Sie waren so glücklich. Dies sah man ihnen sofort an. Auch wenn jemand die beiden nicht kennen sollte, wusste er es auf den ersten Blick. Sie strahlten soviel Harmonie und Zufriedenheit aus. Davis hatte seine Beine ausgestreckt und Ken lag mit seinem Kopf auf dessen Oberschenkeln. Zärtlich wurde ihm, von dem Jungen mit der Fliegerbrillen, über den Bauch gestrichen, und mit der anderen Hand über die schwarzen Haare gefahren. Ständig schenkten sie sich ein Lächeln. Tauschten verliebte Blicke. Wieso machte Yamato das so traurig? Richtig melancholisch war er. Wollte es auch. Diese Geborgenheit spüren. Sie aufsaugen und ganz fest in seinem Herz verschließen. Er ließ seinen Blick über seine Freunde schweifen. Er hatte diese Geborgenheit. Seine Freunde gaben sie ihm. Aber dennoch fehlte ihm etwas. Ein wichtiger Teil von ihm, den er nicht ausfindig machen konnte. Ihn im Lauf seines Lebens, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gefunden hatte. Er suchte sein ganzes Leben schon danach, so wie jeder Mensch nach dem vollkommenen Glück sucht. Aber seine zweite Hälfe, sein eigenes Ich, den Menschen, den er so lieben konnte, um für ihn zu sterben, hatte er nie erreichen können. Erreichen durch Rufe. Laute Rufe, die in seinen Träumen immer widerhallten. Durch seine Traumwelt geisterten. In dieser Welt immer wieder erschienen, die sich Yamato aufgebaut hatte. Sein Blick ruhte eine Zeit lang auf Takeru. Auch er, sein kleiner Bruder hatte sein, sein eigenes vollkommenes Glück gefunden. Yamato musste lächeln, als er das Liebespärchen dort sitzen sah. Kari war mal wieder, wegen irgendetwas eingeschnappt und TK versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. Er war ein ständiges auf und ab zwischen den beiden. Sie stritten sich oft. Aber nur wegen Kleinigkeiten. Der Ärger verflog immer schnell und die Versöhnung war dann immer umso schöner. Auch diesmal. Takeru hatte es mal wieder geschafft. Yamato verstand zwar nicht die Worte, die sein kleiner Bruder, seiner Geliebten zuflüsterte, aber sie zeigte ihre Wirkung. Auf Hikaris Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. Ihr Lächeln, und es gehörte in diesem Moment nur TK. Was beneidete er doch seinen kleinen Bruder darum, was würde er nicht alles geben, so von der Person, die er liebte so angelächelt zu werden. Aber dann müsste es erst einmal einen solchen Menschen geben, dem er sie schenken konnte. Seine Liebe auf ewig verschenken konnte. Er dachte in letzter Zeit zwar sehr oft an Jemand, aber dies konnte man auch mit der tiefen Freundschaft, die, die beiden für einander empfanden verwechseln. Und so glaube er auch weiter daran, als er wieder einmal Taichi beobachtete und ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch entstand, als er die braunen Augen, des Jungen erblickte, der ihn anlächelte. Dieses verschmitze Lächeln. Taichis Augen wurden kleiner, fast schlossen sie sich, und das Grinsen wurde immer breiter.   
Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt suchte Yamatos Blick noch einmal die Augen von Taichi. Immer mehr Schmetterlinge suchten sich ihren Weg durch Yamatos Bauch. Diese Augen. Diese braunen wundervollen Augen. Was passierte hier nur mit ihm? Was war das? Er schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Konnte sich losreißen von dem faszinierenden Blick.  
~~~~~~  
Es war Abend geworden. Die dunkle Nacht hatte sie heimgesucht. Wie spät es war wusste Yamato nicht, aber bestimmt weit nach Mitternacht, da war er sich sicher. Er konnte mal wieder nicht schlafen, wie schon so oft in den letzten Monaten. Matt sah aus dem Fenster. Erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die vorbeirasenden Lichter der Autos. Sie waren nur selten zu sehen, in dieser einsamen Landschaft, die den Zug umgab. Wie durch das unendliche Universum fuhr er. Seinen fest gelegten Weg durch diese Einsamkeit. Die Lichter gaben wieder Hoffnung nicht ganz alleine zu sein auf dieser Welt. Aber leider waren sie viel zu selten, als dass sie die Finsternis vertreiben könnten, die Yamato so liebte. So wie er den Mond liebte. Leider war er diese Nacht von Wolken bedeckt. Er konnte Yamato also auch keinen Trost schenken. Aber wieso denn Trost? War er denn traurig, deprimiert wegen etwas? Yamato schüttelte den Kopf. Nein traurig war er bestimmt nicht. Aber wenn er so seine Freunde betrachtete, seinen Bruder, Ken und Davis, wie glücklich sie waren in den Armen ihrer Geliebten zu liegen. Die vom anderen Körper ausgehende Wärme zu spüren. Sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern zu lassen. Vielleicht war er doch betrübt, aber dann eher über die Tatsache, dass er sich selbst sein eigenes Glück nicht schaffen konnte. Nicht dazu fähig war glücklich sein zu können. Nicht dazu fähig war dieses einfache und für andere Menschen so natürliche Gefühl zu zulassen. Er konnte es aber einfach nicht. Er konnte sich nicht fallen lassen. Nicht, weil er es nicht wollte, vielleicht nicht konnte. Aber er hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit es zu versuchen, da ihm dieser besondere Mensch fehlte.  
Leise, um die anderen nicht aus ihrem Wohlruhenden Schlaf zu wecken, schlich der Junge aus dem Abteil. Was sich aber gar nicht als allzu einfach gestaltete, denn seine Freunde hatten sich überall, und so auch auf dem Boden des Zugabteils ausgebreitet. So musste er sich über schlafende Körper und durch wirre Beine und Arme einen Weg nach draußen suchen. Beinah wäre er noch über einen Arm gestolpert, den ein roter Pulli zierte. Takeru. Sein Bruder. Vielleicht der einzige Mensch, der ihn noch Ansatzweise verstand. Aber dies auch nicht wirklich. Denn, wie konnte dieser seinen großen Bruder verstehen, wenn dieser es noch nicht einmal selbst tat. Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte kurzzeitig über die zarten Gesichtszüge Yamatos. Er liebte ihn. Takeru war glücklich und er sollte es auch sein. Wieso konnte er es also nicht? Was war daran so schwer? Einfach einmal los zu lassen von der Welt. Sich seinen Gefühlen hingeben und sich von ihnen mitreisen zu lassen in den wilden Strudel aus Überraschungen, die das Leben für einen noch bereithielt. Aber es kostet so viel Überwindung. Nicht mehr die Kontrolle zu haben war das Schlimmste, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Die Kontrolle zu verlieren, wie er sie einst schon einmal verloren hatte.   
Yamato schüttelt energisch den Kopf. So trübselige Gedanken kamen ihm im Moment gar nicht recht. Noch deprimierter wollte er nun auch nicht sein. Und so verscheuchte er schnell die aufkommenden Gedanken der Vergangenheit.  
~~~~~~  
Roter Funke entfacht kleine Flamme. Zu schwach zum überleben.   
„So ein scheiß Teil! Immer wenn man's wirklich braucht funktioniert's net!", vor sich hin fluchend, versucht Yamato nun schon seit ein paar Minuten sein Feuerzeug dazu zu bringen, ihm die ersehnte Flamme, zum Anzünden seiner Zigarette zu schenken. Keine Chance. Es wollte und wollte nicht. Nur kleine Funken zeigten sich. Und wenn dann doch mal das Feuer loderte, hatte er zu schnell wieder los gelassen, da er schon zu sehr im Rhythmus des Feuerzeug-Anmachens drin war. (1)   
„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Eine sanfte Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Er musste sich noch nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass dem Besitzer dieser wunderschönen sanften Stimme ein Lächeln auf den sinnlichen Lippen lag.  
„Du bist mal wieder meine letzte Rettung!", Yamato hatte den Kopf gedreht und angehoben. Sah nun in die braunen Augen seines besten Freundes. Durch die Finsternis, die im Raucher-Abteil herrschte waren sie dunkler als sonst. Fast schwarz. Schwarz, wie die dunkle tiefe Nacht. Schwarz, wie das weite und unendliche Universum. Schwarz, wie die hinterhältige Angst, die sich von Tag zu Tag mehr in sein Unterbewusstsein, in seine Seele fraß. Taichi ließ sich neben ihn gleiten. Yamato war ein Stück zur Seite näher, hin zum Fenster gerutscht, machte seinem Freund platz. Mit flinken Bewegungen, zog der Braunhaarige ein Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche seiner engen dunkelblauen Jeans. Der Stoff spannte, als er seine Hand darin vergrub. Yamato kam um einen Seitenblick auf die straffen Schenkel nicht herum. Straffte sich innerlich gleich wieder dafür.  
Schnell griff er sich das Feuerzeug, dass ihm Taichi hinhielt. Das Feuer flackerte vor seiner Nase auf. Er nahm seine Zigarette zwischen die zarten Lippen und zog an ihr. Der blaue Rauch, durchtrieben mit Teer und anderen giftigen Stoffen durchströmte angenehm seine Lunge. Noch einmal zog er tief an dem Stängel, der ihm soviel Genugtuung und Zufriedenheit brachte. Erst dann, nachdem er wieder seine tiefblauen Augen geöffnet hatte, widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Taichi. Sah in die dunkelbraunen Opale, die ihn immer wieder an süß, cremigzarte Alpenmilchschokolade erinnerten, in der man versinken wollte, um sich auf ewig nur noch von ihr zu ernähren.  
„Na, da hatte es aber jemand nötig!", wieder hörte man heraus, dass dem Jungen mit dem Strubbelkopf, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen lag. Dem war auch so, wie Yamato ohne Zweifel feststellen konnte. Der Angesprochene grinste nun breit, Taichi hatte Recht, denn dies war heute seine erste Kippe gewesen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte Sora ihn zu gelabert, ihm von ihren Problemen mit ihrer neuen Frisur erzählt – sie trug ihre Haare nun etwa solang wie Mimi und hatte nur noch mit ihnen zu kämpfen, da sie, wie sie berichtete, total dünn, strohig und elektrisch geworden waren. Sie Überlegte, sie wieder abzuschneiden. -, weiterhin lief sie ihm die ganze Zeit nach, egal was er tat oder sagte, sogar aufs Klo wollte sie mit und hat sich erst davon abbringen lassen, nachdem er sie bestimmt eine halbe Stunde versucht hat davon zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich gleich wieder kommen würde und er nur mal für kleine Königstiger müsse. (Beinah wäre es dafür sogar zu spät gewesen, so hatte zum Schluss seine Blase gedrückt.) Er hatte den ganzen Tag über keine ruhige Minute gehabt und natürlich war Sora der größte Anti-Raucher, den er kannte. Was war heute bloß in dieser Frau gefahren. Gut, sie nervte ab und zu mal, aber doch nie so dermaßen und penetrant. Hatte sie ihre Tage, hatten sich die Planten in ihrem kleinen Sonnensystem in eine bestimmte Konstellation gebracht, so das irgendetwas bei ihr austickte oder hatte sich es sich einfach zur Aufgabe gemacht ihn bis Ende ihres Urlaubs bzw. wenn er Pech hatte, bis Ende der Ferien zu Tode zu nerven?   
Jetzt hatten sie zum Glück der selige Schlaf und ihre verrückte, kleine Traumwelt zu sich geholt und er hatte endlich, die über den ganzen Tag ersehnte Ruhe.  
„Ach, übrigens" bemerkte Taichi an, „bekomme ich's heute noch?" Yamatos Grinsen wurde noch breiter.   
„Wirklich? Willst du's?"  
„Ja gib's mir!"  
„Jetzt, hier und sofort?" Bei diesen Worten stahl sich ein verstehendes Grinsen auf das Gesicht Tais.  
„Nanana! Was sind das hier denn schon wieder für schweinische Gedanken?" Davis setzte sich ihnen gegenüber und sein Grinsen stand denen der beiden Älteren in nichts nach.  
„Darf man(n) mitmachen?", fragte er gleich darauf. Yamato und Taichi blickten sich an, dann wieder zu Daisuke, um dann gleichzeitig, wie aus der Pistole geschossen zu sagen: „Nein!"  
„Geh du nur zu deinem Ken!"  
„Jupp, wir wollen unseren eigenen, ganz persönlichen Spaß haben!", fügte Yamato an den Satz seines besten Freundes an.   
„Och, menno!" Davis zog eine gespielt beleidigte Schnute, um gleich daraufhin in das Lachen der anderen beiden einzufallen.  
„Aber mit 'ner Kippe könntet ihr mich doch freundlicher Weise featuren, oder?" Davis fing an mit den Wimpern zu klimpern, doch auch dies hatte keinen Erfolg.  
„Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle … du bist Fußballer, und aus dir soll doch mal was werden, oder?" Taichi war leicht erregt. (2)  
Sofort maulte Davis zurück: „Ja, du doch auch und trotzdem qualmst du, wie ein Industierschornstein zur Höchstsäsong!!"   
„Bei mir ist das ja auch was ganz anderes!!" Davis wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber Taichi sprach weiter, ohne Davis eine Chance der Widerworte zu lassen.  
„Ich bin nämlich schon viel (dieses Wort betonte er besonders) älter als du, und weiß ganz genau was ich tue." Yamato fing an zu glucksen und meinte darauf hin nur:  
„Das wage ich aber arg zu bezweifeln!" Sofort fing er sich eine Kopfnuss von Taichi ein.   
„Hei, untergrab nicht meine Autorität!"  
„Welche Autorität denn bitte?" Das hätte Yamato jetzt besser nicht sagen sollen. Taichis braune Augen fingen an zu funkeln. Aber ausgesprochen was ausgesprochen und zu spät war zu spät. Es wäre übertrieben zu sagen, Yamato würde jetzt sein Leben an sich vorbei ziehen sehen oder gar um es bangen, als sich Taichi langsam nach vorne beugte, denn so Furcht einflößend war sein Freund nun auch nicht. Dennoch überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl, das er nicht genau beschreiben konnte.   
Wieder einmal kam just in dem Moment in dem es versprach spannend zu werden Davis dazwischen.   
„Hei, hei … Jungs, ganz ruhig bitte! Wir wollen doch alle keinen Streit, oder?"  
Der braunhaarige Junge der sich der beste Freund Yamatos nannte, drehte langsam seinen Kopf, um nun Davis mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen zu fixieren.   
„Nein, Streit wollen wir wirklich nicht!" Ein Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Nur ein wenig Spaß!" Bei diesen Worten fing er ohne Vorwarnung an Yamato zu kitzeln. Dieser war von Taichis Aktion so überrascht, dass sich ihm gar keine Chance auf Gegenwehr bot.   
Das Ganze ging soweit, bis Yamato, lachend, mit einem lauten Rums auf Boden vor Davis Füßen landete.  
Davis räusperte sich: "Ähm, ich will euch zwei Süßen bei eurem Geturtelt ja nicht stören, aber ihr veranstaltet ihr einen heiden Lärm und ich glaube, dass finde die anderen Fahrgäste hier im Abteil nicht so berauschend. Denn die können, im Gegenteil zu uns schlafen."  
Taichi grinste: „Seit wann nimmst du denn Rücksicht auf andere?"   
Er erwartete keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Und er bekam auch keine von dem Jungen, der im ungemein ähnlich sah. Das stellte Matt immer wieder fest, wenn er die beiden betrachtete. Sonnengebräunte verführerische zarte Haut, tiefbraune Augen, immer mit einem unwiderstehlichen Glitzern versehen und dieses verschmitze Lächeln das Yamato immer wieder um den Verstand brachte. Aber dachte er hier auch noch an Davis oder nur noch an Taichi? Er hatte in letzter Zeit schon oft bemerkt, dass Taichi beobachtete und jede Bewegung, jede Gestik und Mimik in sich aufsog und in seinem Gedanken verschloss.   
Yamato zog sich schnaufend und sich den Bauch haltend, der durch das Lachen schon angefangen hatte weh zu tun, langsam an den Bänken, zwischen denen er lag hoch. Ihm taten alle Glieder weh, so hatte er sich versucht gegen Taichi zu wehren. Doch es hatte nichts gebracht. Er war der eindeutige Verlierer dieses Kampfes gewesen. Es war aber auch einfach zu gemein von Tai gewesen, schließlich wusste der braune Strubbelkopf doch, wie kitzlig Yamato war. Aber dass hatte dieser schamlos ausgenutzt.   
Taichi beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Na, Revanche gefällig?!?"   
Der warme Atem Tais streifte Yamatos Ohren, ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper.  
„Nein, lass mal! Für heute habe ich genug!" Mit diesen Worten richtete er sich auf und streckte sich herzlich. Dabei entfloh ihm ein Seufzen und man hatte freien Blick auf seinen flachen Bauch. Unter der hellen Haut zeichneten sich die Muskeln ab. Es war aber nicht übertrieben und schön anzusehen, wie Tai feststellte.  
Der Blonde ließ sich zurück auf seinen vorigen Platz sinken. Und dann, von jetzt auf gleich sah er aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Seine Gesichtszüge erschlafften und die Mundwinkel zogen sich soweit nach unten, dass man meinen könnte, jemand hatte Gewichte an ihnen befestigt.  
„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Davis verdutzt und auch Taichi konnte sich keinen Reim auf die plötzliche Gefühlsveränderung des Blonden machen.  
„Du hast meine Kippe zerstört!", grummelte Yamato. Dabei sah er Taichi bitterböse in die Augen. Dieser konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht vermeiden. Mit zuckersüßem Ton antwortete er: „ Armes, armes Yamachen! Was können wir da bloß machen?" So tun, als würde er überlegen, legte er sich den Zeigefinger ans Kinn und tippte immer wieder dagegen.  
„Weißt du was?", bemerkte Taichi, als hätte er grad eine zündende Idee gehabt, „Ich weiß es nicht!" Weiterhin grinste er Yamato an.  
„Das bekommst du noch mal zurück!", grummelte der Blonde weiter. „Irgendwann, wenn du gar nicht damit rechnest, bin ich dann da und werde mich ganz übel rächen."  
„Na dass wollen wir doch mal sehen! Du hast das Morgen doch schon wieder vergessen!" gab Tai zurück.  
Spätestens jetzt konnte sich Yamato nicht mehr beherrschen und auch bei ihm entstand ein Grinsen.  
„Schaun wir mal würd' ich da sagen!"  
Sie grinsten sich noch einen Augenblick an, bis Taichi den Blickkontakt brach und sich an Davis wand.  
„Aber um nun auf das eigentlich Thema vom Anfang wieder zurück zu kommen. Haben du und Ken schon?" Der Jüngere verstand nicht was Tai meinte (man konnte es ihm im Gesicht ablesen), dafür verstand es Yamato umso besser.  
„Aber Tai, so was kannst du doch nicht fragen!", er tat sich ganz entrüstet.  
Taichi verdutzt: „Wieso nicht?" Er lächelte und Yamato vermutete mal wieder nichts Gutes. Wie Recht er doch hatte, denn schon fuhr Tai fort:  
„Und außerdem bist du doch auch schon ganz heiß darauf es zu erfahren! Gib's doch zu!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tbc  
  
  
(1) Welcher Raucher kennt das nicht??? Also mir geht das immer so... *grins*  
(2) Nope! Nicht das was ihr jetzt denkt *eg* 


End file.
